1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overhead door opening system. More particularly, the present invention relates to center brackets for attachment of the upper end portion of a metal overhead door to an opening system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of hinged-panel overhead doors is well known. Power operated door opening systems are popular and share a number of common features. Among these features is a main arm which attaches to a truck mounted on a track operated by a motor. The lower end of the arm is attached to the central upper portion of the door by means of a bracket mounted on the inside face of the door. Existing brackets have a relatively small mounting flange for mounting on wooden doors by means of screws. Existing brackets attached to sheet metal doors by screws are subject to separation from the door panels due to the thin, unsupported nature of the sheet metal. It would be desirable to provide a bracket which may be firmly attached to a sheet metal door with self-threading screws, avoiding the use of special attaching hardware such as throughbolts which require extra time to install and are unsightly. It would also be desirable to provide such a bracket which may be made in differing sizes for applications ranging from garage doors to industrial size overhead doors.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a garage door bracket solving the aforementioned problems is desired.